


text tone

by straightkids (theyoungestoftwo)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mingi is whipped, Mostly Fluff, Uhm, all of them are gay because Yes Homo, americanized because idk how korean highschool works, chat fic, highschool au i guess?, i think that's all, lots of petnames, mingi is insecure, mingi san hoogjoong and jongho are buddies, nothing too bad??, they are super thristy, thirsty boys, wrong number chat fic, yunho is whipped too, yunho seonghwa wooyoung and yeosang are on the basketball team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/straightkids
Summary: Mini MingiYou’re actually jokingPlease tell me you’re jokingYou aren't Yunho right hahahaRightHAHA RIGHT+1 654 432 9876Oops?That would be me. Jeong Yunho at your serviceAnd to whom do I owe the honour?Mini MingiPlease excuse me while I jump off the roof





	1. o n e

**Mini Mingi**

Jongho

Jongho pls answer me I'm crying

JONGHO

 

**+1 654 432 9876**

Uh, hi?

 

**Mini Mingi**

God finally

BRO YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE HOW HOT YUNHO LOOKED IN GYM TODAY

WE PLAYED BASKETBALL RIGHT

WHICH ALREADY IS A SPORT JUST MADE FOR HIM BECAUSE OF HIS L E G S

AND THEN THE LORD GRACED ME WITH COACH TELLING US WE WERE PLAYING SKIN AGAINST SHIRT

AND HE WAS A SKIN

GOD

Jongho I’m so gay, so very gay

He was SWEATING I wanted to lick his abs

 

**+1 654 432 9876**

Oh?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Yes “oh” why do you sound surprised I yell at you about Yunho on the daily

Well I did until you BROKE YOUR PHONE

Then I had to yell with san and well. San sucks. He only talked about Wooyoung the whole time it was annoying

But we do the mutual thing where you scream about Yeosang to me

which . you aren’t doing

Are you okay?

 

**+1 654 432 9876**

I’m fine

Just not Jongho

 

**Mini Mingi**

Oh

OH

Oh my god I'm so sorry

I'm actually genuinely mortified I'm so sorry

God pls don’t hate me

 

**+1 654 432 9876**

I don’t hate you haha! It was nice hearing about me from someone other than my mom.

Can’t say my mom talks about licking the sweat off my abs though. That’s a new one.

 

**Mini Mingi**

You’re actually joking

Please tell me you’re joking

You aren't Yunho right hahaha

Right

HAHA RIGHT

 

**+1 654 432 9876**

Oops?

That would be me. Jeong Yunho at your service

And to whom do I owe the honour?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Please excuse me while I jump off the roof

 

* * *

 _Group Message:_ _broskis_

 

**Tall Son**

So say I did a thing. Where I accidentally texted someone. And they ask who I am. What should I say?

 

**Emo Son**

Unless it’s like God, I’d say it would depend on who it was

 

Tiny Dad

And the context of what you said

 

**+1 654 321 6789**

LMAO of course it would be you to forget my number

 

Save to Contacts?

Cancel    **Accept**

 

Save Contact as “Bratty Baby”?

Cancel    **Accept**

 

**Tall Son**

LOOK BITCH

No, you're right I should have written it down

But you’ll never guess who has a very similar number to you haha

Yunho does

Haha

Ha

 

**Bratty Baby**

It couldn’t have been that bad right?

 

 

**Tall Son**

I totally didn’t say I wanted to lick his abs

Haha

Ha

 

**Emo Son**

LMAO THIS IS GOLD

 

**Tall Son**

SHUT UP SAN. DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU THAT I HAVE WOOYOUNG’S NUMBER

 

 

**Emo Son**

No sir

I'm sorry sir

 

**Tall Son**

That’s what I thought

 

**Tiny Dad**

Seonghwa has his number I could have gotten it for you

 

**Tall Son**

Hongjoong ily but that is not the issue here

What do I DO?

 

**Bratty Baby**

Do you want him to know it was you?

 

**Tall Son**

I doubt he’d know who I am regardless

I’m invisible to him

 

**Tiny Dad**

Bubby :(

 

**Tall Son**

It’s okay!

I’ll just say I’m someone else?

Yeah sounds good

 

**Bratty Baby**

Yeah, good luck with that

 

* * *

 

**+1 654 432 9876**

Hello?

You didn’t actually … jump off your roof, did you?

 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Yes hi hello

No, I am alive just

Mortified

 

 **+1 654 432 9876**  

No need to be mortified

Really.

It was flattering.

 

**Mini Mingi**

Me saying I want to rub my tongue across your abdomen is flattering?

 

**+1 654 432 9876**

In an odd way, yeah

 

**Mini Mingi**

I-

Okay

 

Change “+1 654 432 9876 ” to “Baby Boy”?

Cancel        **Accept**

 

**Baby Boy**

So… can I know your name?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Hmmmm

I haven’t

Decided yet

 

**Baby Boy**

Well, what’s holding you back?

 

**Mini Mingi**

The fact that you know we go to the same school now?

With one Instagram search, you’d probably find me in your follower's list

 

**Baby Boy**

I would never make fun of you.

 

**Mini Mingi**

I know, you’re like

The sweetest boy to ever walk the earth

It’s just

I’ve liked you for so long I’m terrified that you’ll never feel the same

 

**Baby Boy**

Tell you what

You take your time okay? I’ll call you, pumpkin for the meantime, and when you’re ready, only when you’re ready, you can tell me. And maybe, just maybe, I can hold your hand and kiss your cheeks or something

 

**Mini Mingi**

**Shut up I’m blushing**

 

* * *

_Group Message: basket bois_

 

**Yunhoe**

So my dudes

Mingi texted me

 

**Mars**

The love of your life finally contacted you?

Wow

Took him long enough

 

**Yunhoe**

Yeah so here’s the thing?

When I asked you for his number I… never texted him

He just texted me, not knowing it was me, screaming about me

And my sweat abs but ME

MY DREAM BOY LIKES ME

 

**YeoYeo**

We knew that but okay

 

**Yunhoe**

Be more excited pls

 

**YeoYeo**

Cool!

 

**Yunhoe**

I’ll take it

 

**Woo!**

So… what’s the issue?

 

**Yunhoe**

How do I tell Mingi I already have his number saved?

And now know that he wants to lick the sweat off my abs?

 


	2. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mars**
> 
> Sucks to suck 
> 
>  
> 
> **Yunhoe**
> 
> Shut up Mr Successful Relationship 
> 
>  
> 
> **Mars**
> 
> Was that supposed to be an insult?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yunhoe**
> 
> Shut UP

_Group Message: basket bois_

 

**YeoYeo**

That poor dude

If he ever found out he’d be mortified

 

**Yunhoe**

I know!! That’s why I’m scared!!

What if!! He never wants to talk to me again!

 

**Woo Boi**

Don’t let that happen?

Just keep texting him, make him feel all soft for your personality

And then tell him you know AND you’ll get sweaty just for him

Because you're whipped and would do anything for him

 

**Yunhoe**

San

 

**Woo Boi**

O-oh

 

**YeoYeo**

You guys are useless

 

**Mars**

You’ve never talked to Jongho shut up

**YeoYeo**

HOW CAN I TELL A BOY I WANT HIM TO CHOKE ME CASUALLY

I CANT

THAT’S WHY I CANT TALK TO HIM

 

**Mars**

Sucks to suck

 

**Yunhoe**

Shut up Mr Successful Relationship

 

**Mars**

Was that supposed to be an insult?

 

**Yunhoe**

Shut UP

 

* * *

 

 

**Baby Boy**

How’s my pumpkin?

 

**Mini Mingi**

I-

I’m good

How are you?

 

**Baby Boy**

Good now that we are we talking <3

 

**Mini Mingi**

THAT IS UNFAIR

DO YOU WANT ME TO COMBUST

 

**Baby Boy**

Not Particularly.

**Mini Mingi**

You’re really flirty

I expected that I just

With me?

**Baby Boy**

You’re the one who started off our conversations with you wanting to lick my abs

 

**Mini Mingi**

That’s … fair

I’m just not your type hahaha

**Baby Boy**

And how would you know that?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Seeing as I’m a boy who is very not a girl its kind of obvious

 

**Baby Boy**

Yes. I am aware.

You said “we” played basketball

Coach only lets boys play together

 

**Mini Mingi**

Well.

Fuck.

 

**Baby Boy**

Fun Fact

You’d be less my type if you were a girl

 

**Mini Mingi**

ahskjekjOH

Wait really

 

**Baby Boy**

Lmao yes really

Girls are cute. Guys are just cuter

 

**Mini Mingi**

I need to go scream one minute

 

**Baby Boy**

Why do you always run away from me :(

 

* * *

_Group Message: broskis_

 

**Tall Son**

!!!!!!

 

**Emo Son**

? yes?

 

**Tiny Dad**

You okay love?

 

**Bratty Baby**

Uh.

**Tall Boy**

PLEASE LOOK AT THIS

I

I THINK IM CRYING

{screenshot attatched}

 

**Emo Son**

Oh

My

God

 

**Bratty Baby**

YOU HAVE A CHANCE

DATE HIM

CONFESS

ASK HIM IF YEOSANG IS SINGLE

AND GAY

 

**Tall Son**

I CAN DO THE LAST TWO

 

**Tiny Dad**

Having met the dude

He’d like you

 

**Tall Son**

Is this you dadding me into having confidence

Or you like

Telling the truth

 

**Tiny Dad**

Both

**Tall Son**

I’ll

Think about it

He still doesn’t know it’s me

 

**Tiny Dad**

Take your time bubbles

<3

 

**Tall Son**

<3

 

**Emo Son**

So like

Not to ruin the moment but

Can you do a boy a solid and ask about Wooyoung too

 

**Tall Son**

Sigh yall are just using me now

Hongjoongie is literally dating Seonghwa why me

 

**Tiny Dad**

Who

 

**Emo Son**

Sksksksk

**Bratty Baby**

Basic bitch

 

**Emo Son**

I will actually genuinely bite your ear off

 

* * *

 

**Baby Boy**

Hello? :(

 

**Mini Mingi**

Yes hello sorry

I had to gay panic for a second

 

**Baby Boy**

That’s okay I’ll be the confident one for the both of us

 

**Mini Mingi**

hhhhhhHHHHH

Oh right I came here with a task

 

**Baby Boy**

Yes, pumpkin?

 

**Mini Mingi**

hhhHHHHH

 

**Baby Boy**

Cutie

 

**Mini Mingi**

Stop distracting me from my mission

 

**Baby Boy**

Sorry sorry

Go on

 

**Mini Mingi**

My friends have asked to know if Wooyoung and Yeosang are single

And also if they are

Not straight

 

**Baby Boy**

LMAO

Yeosang?? WOOYOUNG? Straight?? What a funny joke

They are single though

 

**Mini Mingi**

Good! Good!

Wow what a life

My crush likes boys

My friends’ crushes like boys

This feel like a fairytale

 

**Baby Boy**

Does that make me your prince?

 

**Mini Mingi**

jksfa OH

UH

I??? GUESS???

 

**Baby Boy**

What you so cute for

 

**Mini Mingi**

AH GO AWAY DEMON


	3. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Woo Boi**
> 
> His friends?
> 
> HIS FRIENDS
> 
> SAN 
> 
> SANNNNN
> 
> SAN ASKED IF I WAS GAY 
> 
>  
> 
> **YeoYeo**
> 
> JONGHO BABY I'D SUCK YOUR TOES IF YOU ASKED 
> 
>  
> 
> **Mars**
> 
> I DONT LIKE ANY OF YOU 

_ Group Message: basket bois _

 

**Yunhoe**

So 

Mingi asked me if Yeosang and Wooyoung were gay and single

 

**YeoYeo**

… why 

 

**Yunhoe**

His friends asked ;)

 

**Woo Boi**

His friends?

HIS FRIENDS

SAN 

SANNNNN

SAN ASKED IF I WAS GAY 

 

**YeoYeo**

JONGHO BABY I'D SUCK YOUR TOES IF YOU ASKED 

 

**Mars**

I DONT LIKE ANY OF YOU 

 

**Yunhoe**

I’ve been flirting with him and he’s so flustered :(

He’s the cutest baby I actually love him

I would die for him

I want to kiss his forehead and never let him go 

 

 

**Mars**

And this is… supposed to be news to us?

 

**Yunhoe**

No I just wanted to remind you 

 

**YeoYeo**

CAN I GET JONGHO’S NUMBER

 

**Yunhoe**

I don’t have it!!!

 

**Woo Boi**

AKS MINGI 

 

**Yunhoe**

HE DOESN’T KNOW I KNOW WHO HE IS 

 

**Woo Boi**

Guess I gotta ask myself

 

**Mars**

Will you though?

 

**Woo Boi**

Definitely not 

 

**YeoYeo**

But

Jongho

 

* * *

 

**Baby Boy**

Good morning 

  
  


**Mini Mingi**  

I CHOKED

YUNHO WHAT 

 

**Baby Boy**

I wanted you to think of me

 

**Mini Mingi**

You say that like I ever stop 

 

**Baby Boy**

We got a confident boy today, huh?

 

**Mini Mingi**

That was a one-time thing 

 

**Baby Boy**

The flirting or the confidence?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Confidence

My flirting will happen at the most inconvenient time 

 

**Baby Boy**

Good to know

Quick question

We have gym today. 

 

**Mini Mingi**

We do

 

**Baby Boy**

I won’t be there 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Oh :( 

 

**Baby Boy**

I know :(

No sweaty abs for you :( 

 

**Mini Mingi**

SHUT UP 

 

**Baby Boy**

I won’t be in class because we have an early game tonight 

C-Can you come to the game?

 

**Mini Mingi**

You want me

To come to your basketball game

 

**Baby Boy**

Please? 

You can bring your friends!!

I just 

Want you to be there

 

**Mini Mingi**

You don’t even know who I am

 

**Baby Boy**

And?

Your support is the most important to me

 

**Mini Mingi**

I can bring my friends?

 

**Baby Boy**

Yes!!

 

**Mini Mingi**

What time does it start?

 

**Baby Boy**

3:30!! 

That’s when warmups are anyway 

And 

If you want to get in free I suggest you come then

 

**Mini Mingi**

What if I wanted to pay for a ticket 

 

**Baby Boy**

You can get a bottle of water instead :( 

The money goes to the team regardless

 

**Mini Mingi**

Sounds good

 

**Baby Boy**

Give me your locker number 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Why..?

 

**Baby Boy**

You didn’t think it would be that easy to get in free, did you?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Kind of

 

**Baby Boy**

Cute. 

I’m going to put something in your locker that will help you guys

 

**Mini Mingi**

456

 

**Baby Boy**

You have a 4th-floor locker?!

God you’re so lucky I'm walking up these stairs for you

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m 

Yeah I am 

I’m bringing two friends by the way 

 

 

**Baby Boy**

Hehe I got you

Mwah 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Shhwiahd

 

* * *

_ Group Message: broskis _

 

**Tall Son**

So 

Please tell me you all are free tonight 

 

**Tiny Dad**

I have Seonghwa’s game tonight 

 

**Tall Son**

About that 

Yunho asked if I could come

And he said you could come with

It’d be free?

 

**Emo Son**

I would pay one million dollars to see Wooyoung play basketball

 

**Bratty Baby**

I get to see Yeosang and it’s free??

Uhm hell yeah

 

**Tiny Dad**

Oh, are you coming during warm-ups?

 

**Tall Son**

Yeah, I guess so 

He’d said he’s giving me something to get us in for free

 

**Tiny Dad**

Yunho must love you

The only thing there is that does that is a sticker 

They cost 15 dollars a pop

 

**Emo Son**

Marry him

 

**Tall Son**

15 dollars

Fifteen 

For three

That’s 45 dollars

 

**Emo Son**

Am I dumb?

Aren’t there four of us?

 

**Bratty Baby**

You are dumb

Joong didn’t need one

 

**Emo Son**

Right 

 

**Tiny Dad**

Oh by the way

Your boys? They usually warm up shirtless

 

**Emo Son**

WHEN IS THIS GAME

I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER


	4. f o u r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Emo Son**
> 
> And that is why chocolate ice cream is better than vanilla you ignorant slut 
> 
>  
> 
> **Bratty Baby**
> 
> Vanilla is superior because chocolate tastes like your TOES
> 
>  
> 
> **Tall Son**
> 
> Uhm
> 
> Question

**Baby Boy**

You’re coming after school, right?

 

 **Mini Mingi**  

Yes.

I’m paying you back btw

These stickers cost 15 dollars each!!

 

**Baby Boy**

You are not paying me back

Besides, I only paid for yours. 

 

**Mini Mingi**

There are three

 

**Baby Boy**

Mhm 

And Yeosang and Wooyoung paid for your friends

 

**Mini Mingi**

Oh?

 

**Baby Boy**

You’re cute and all but I’m broke baby

 

**Mini Mingi**

B-baby

 

**Baby Boy**

My baby

Also 

If you want to watch warm-ups, put the sticker on your phone case and show your professor 

Our basket babies get out of class early and they have those stickers

 

**Mini Mingi**

Basket babies?

 

**Baby Boy**

The people who help us keep score and take the ticket money and stuff

Like the mat cats for wrestling?

 

**Mini Mingi**  

Oh right. 

 

**Baby Boy**

I think you could still sign up if you wanted

you would come to all of our games

My pumpkin could support me at all of my games

 

**Mini Mingi**

I 

Maybe

But if you see me more often you’d know who I am

 

**Baby Boy**

Yes

And then you could lick my abs

 

**Mini Mingi**

Are you ever going to let that go?

 

**Baby Boy**

No of course not

 

**Mini Mingi**

Who do I ask for an application for?

 

**Baby Boy**

Coach~<3

 

**Mini Mingi**

Sigh 

The things I do for you  

 

* * *

_ Group Message: broskis _

 

**Emo Son**

And that is why chocolate ice cream is better than vanilla you ignorant slut 

 

**Bratty Baby**

Vanilla is superior because chocolate tastes like your TOES

 

**Tall Son**

Uhm

Question

 

**Tiny Dad**

Possible answer

 

**Tall Son**

So 

How much money would I have to pay you to sign up to be a basket baby with me?

 

**Emo Son**

Explain what the fuck that is first 

 

**Tall Son**

It’s like

We help the basketball team and we go to all the games 

Even away games 

And help them with tickets and with scores and stuff 

 

**Bratty Baby**

Or 

We could not do that, u se our new stickers and make Joongie carpool us because he goes to all the games anyway?

 

**Tiny Dad**

He has a point  

 

**Tall Son**

Right 

So you’re saying that  me asking the coach for the application sitting in my backpack 

And having to sit through him laughing at me 

Was for nothing 

 

**Bratty Baby**

Tell Yunho he’ll kiss it better 

 

**Emo Son**

Can’t wait for you to tell Yunho who you are so I can finally annoy my way into Wooyoung’s heart 

 

**Tiny Dad**

This chat concerns me 

 

* * *

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m not being a basket baby 

 

**Baby Boy**

B-but 

 

**Mini Mingi**  

My friend is dating one of your.

Teammates 

So we will just carpool 

 

**Baby Boy**

Still coming to all of our games?

 

**Mini Mingi**

All of the ones I can 

 

**Baby Boy**

Promise?

 

**Mini Mingi**

I promise baby boy 

 

**Baby Boy**

I’m blushing shut up 

 

**Mini**

**Mingi**

You’re so fucking cute stop it

**Baby Boy**

No you 

Anyway. The game starts in an hour 

I’m kind of scared

 

**Mini Mingi**

Why? :(

 

**Baby Boy**

The team we are playing is second in the state

We are first 

So if we lose, coach will be mad

The season just started, but we’ve won all four of our games so far 

And we won all of last year 

I’m just 

Worried

 

**Mini Mingi**

You won all of your games last year

You’ve won all of your games so far this year 

You’ll be fine

I promise

And if not

 

**Baby Boy**

If not?

 

**Mini Mingi**

If not…

I’ll take you on a date

 

**Baby Boy**

I have to lose to date you? :(

 

**Mini Mingi**

Not what I said 

If you lose, I’ll take you on the date. 

If you win, you take me on a date

 

**Baby Boy**

You’re really 

Pumpkin

Are you sure?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Mingi. Call me Mingi 

That is my name 

 

**Baby Boy**

Mingi 

That’s cute

You’re cute

 

**Mini Mingi**

You’ve never seen me

Well you have but you never knew it was me

 

**Baby Boy**

Why don’t you show me then?

 

**Mini Mingi**

That’s me

 

**Baby Boy**

Fcuk 

You're so 

FUCK 

Mingi if we win I'm kissing you 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Sjisjaji

Is that a promise?

 

**Baby Boy**

You can bet your ass it is 


	5. f i v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bratty Baby**
> 
> You son of A BITCH 
> 
> IM SO JEALOUS 
> 
> PLS ALL I WANT TO DO IS KISS YEOSANG AND TELL HIM HE’S SPECIAL 
> 
>  
> 
> **Tall Son**
> 
> I know for a fact you want to do more than that 
> 
>  
> 
> **Bratty Baby**
> 
> It’s soft hours uwu 

_ Group Chat: broskis _

 

**Tall Son**

So! Best friends!

I did a thing!

 

**Emo Son**

Oh no 

 

**Tall Son**

Shut Up :) 

I 

Told Yunho Who I Am 

 

**Tiny Dad**

Ah!! 

AHHH

How’d that go?

 

**Tall Son**

If they win I get a date AND a kiss

 

**Bratty Baby**

You son of A BITCH 

IM SO JEALOUS 

PLS ALL I WANT TO DO IS KISS YEOSANG AND TELL HIM HE’S SPECIAL 

 

**Tall Son**

I know for a fact you want to do more than that 

 

**Bratty Baby**

It’s soft hours uwu 

 

**Emo Son**

This is Homophobia I can’t believe you 

 

**Tiny Dad**

The boys all go out to a diner after games 

It’s tradition

Come with and you’ll meet your boys 

 

**Bratty Baby**

Hongjoong hyung you’re the most important man in my life

I would die for you 

After I kiss Yeosang

 

**Emo Baby**

Priorities 

 

* * *

_ Group Chat: basket bois _

 

**Yunhoe**

Look here 

If we don’t win I will personally fart on all of your pillows

 

**YeoYeo**

Please don't do that 

 

**Woo Boi**

Uh, care to elaborate?

 

**Yunhoe**

MINGI HAPPENED

Mingi sent me A SELFIE 

And TOLD ME WHO HE WAS 

I mean I already knew but still!!

And I said if we win I will take him on a date AND kiss him 

So if you lil shits make me miss out on kissing my baby 

I will End You 

 

**YeoYeo**

You 

Fucking 

Bitch 

All I want is to play Jongho’s hair and hold his hand

And you’re telling me you’re getting a kiss while I get nothing 

 

**Yunhoe**

I'm bringing mingi to the diner after 

I’m sure he’ll bring them 

 

**Woo Boi**

We get scraps but scraps are better than nothing 

 

**Mars**

Lord what did I do to deserve this 

 

* * *

**Mini Mingi**

My chemistry teacher looked so angry that I got to leave early 

I have a 98 in that class he can calm down 

I have to go support my baby boy 

 

**Baby Boy**

You have NO IDEA how excited I am to see you 

But uh 

Before you come I have something I need to tell you 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Hmm??

 

**Baby Boy**

I might have 

Known it was you 

The whole time?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Excuse me

 

**Baby Boy**

HEAR ME OUT 

I 

Asked Seonghwa for your number because I've had a crush on you since 5th grade

But I've never gotten the balls to text you because jesus christ you’re so pretty 

And then you texted me! 

But you seemed so embarrassed that you knew it was me I didn’t want to make you feel even worse by saying I knew it was you 

So I figured if I let you tell me on your own terms it would make you feel better?

I’m sorry 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Do we have to wait until after the game to kiss? Because the need to smooch you has increased by one million 

You’re so sweet I can’t believe you’re real 

 

**Baby Boy**

I can’t leave the locker room right now :(

But win or lose I’ll promise we’ll smooch 

 

**Mini Mingi**

By the way

Thanks 

 

**Baby Boy**

For?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Being you. 

* * *

 

_ Group Chat: broskis _

 

**Tall Son**

I’m PEEING IM SO SCARED

 

**Emo Son**

For what? You’re the one who is getting to kiss the boy of your dreams 

 

**Bratty Baby**

CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP 

I’M TRYING TO WATCH YEOSANG THANK YOU 

 

**Emo Son**

Hmph

 

**Bratty Baby**

Can you just watch Wooyoung and shut up please

 

**Emo Son**

I can watch him and complain 

 

**Tiny Dad**

I cannot wait until you get to be with him and shut up 

 

**Tall Son**

Hi back to me 

He got all…. Soft before warmups

What if I don't live up to his expectations 

 

**Tiny Dad**

What all did he say little one?

 

**Bratty Baby**

You’re playing favorites again 

 

**Tiny Dad**

Yeah well he’s not explicitly telling me all the things he wants to do to his crush now is he?

 

**Bratty Baby**

That’s fair

 

**Tall Son**

I

{screen shot attatched} 

{screen shot attatched}

 

**Emo Son**

He KNEW

 

**Tiny Dad**

5th grade? Jesus… 

 

**Bratty Baby**

He’s liked you since fifth grade and you’re worried that you won’t live up to his expectations

You’re a junior

That’s six years

Six whole years

 

**Tall Son**

I mean

Yeah 

 

**Emo Son**

Look, Minnie, I know I shit on you a lot but 

I genuinely think that this, whatever this is, it’s good for you 

He’s good for you 

He knew it was you and still let you come to terms with it

He went out of his way to make you feel comfortable with him 

I love you Minnie and Yunho. He seems to really like you too. 

Why did you walk away...?

Hello what is happening 

 

**Tall Son**

Do you think making me cry is fun 

I don't think so 

I love you so much Sannie 

 

**Bratty Baby**

San why are you crying too?!

Ugh we love soft sangi hours

Now please calm down your boys are looking quite worried 

 

**Emo Son**

Wooyoung 

Looks worried 

For me

 

**Tall Son**

Husband him 

* * *

 

**Baby Boy**

Are you okay?

Why are you crying?

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m fine!! 

It’s nothing, really.

 

**Baby Boy**

Are you sure :(

 

**Mini Mingi**

Yes, baby, I’m sure <3

I just got emotional because San was being nice to me for once

 

**Baby Boy**

Do you get emotional when I’m nice to you?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Sometimes

 

**Baby Boy**

I!!

Baby :( 

I’m holding your hand for all of eternity now 

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m not complaining 

 

**Baby Boy**

Stop being so cute I'll combust 

Okay so 

The other team is coming to warm up so we’ll have to stop in about 5 minutes

Can we come and sit with you?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Are you actually kidding

Of course you can

Hey you can finally hold my hand now

 

**Baby Boy**

Hell Yeah!

 

* * *

_ Group Chat: basket bois  _

 

**Yunhoe**

We are sitting with Mingi and his friends

Thanks 

 

**Mars**

I mean I was going to anyway but 

Okay

 

**YeoYeo**

Why would I ever say no to sitting with the boy of my dreams

 

**Woo Boi**

I can get San’s number now

Oh my god

Oh my god?

Oh My God!

 

**Mars**

Are you okay 

 

**Woo Boi**

NO 

 

**Yunhoe**

Be ready in like seven seconds

 

**Woo Boi**

Aye aye captain 

 

* * *

 

**Baby Boy**

Hey

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m right next to you. 

You’re like. Two inches away 

  
  


**Baby Boy**

Am I saved as baby boy in your phone? That’s cute

Anyway 

Can I 

Kiss your cheek 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Please oh my god please

 

**Baby Boy**

Your skin is really soft 

Oh you’re blushing 

O-oh you look really cute with a blush 

I can’t handle this

This isn’t good for your heart 

 

**Mini Mingi**

You should go 

Your coach looks mad 

 

**Baby Boy**

But :( 

 

**Mini Mingi**

You’ll see me after 

And 

Maybe that will help 

 

* * *

_ Group Chat: broskis _

 

**Emo Son**

Did I just witness mutual cheek kissing 

 

**Tall Son**

HHHHHHH

 

**Tiny Dad**

Cute 


	6. s i x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Baby Boy**
> 
> Why did you confess who you were so soon?
> 
>  
> 
> **Mini Mingi**
> 
> I guess... 
> 
> I didn't want to get attached and have the possibility of you not liking me so 
> 
> I figured earlier was better than later 
> 
>  
> 
> **Baby Boy**
> 
> If someone doesn't like you they are obviously blind and very dumb 
> 
> But you're mine so they can continue to be dumb and blind 
> 
> I don't like sharing 

**Baby Boy**

Hey, can I ask you a question?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Yeah of course. What's up?

 

**Baby Boy**

Why did you confess who you were so soon?

 

**Mini Mingi**

I guess... 

I didn't want to get attached and have the possibility of you not liking me so 

I figured earlier was better than later 

 

**Baby Boy**

If someone doesn't like you they are obviously blind and very dumb 

But you're mine so they can continue to be dumb and blind 

I don't like sharing 

 

**Mini Mingi**

I don't like being shared so.

 

**Baby Boy**

Also

I like you. 

A lot. Forever and Always. 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Is it your goal in life to see how red you can make me?

 

**Baby Boy**

It wasn't but it is now

I ate too many waffles

 

**Mini Mingi**

Are you sleepy? :(

 

**Baby Boy**

Hella

And it’s too late for a nap but too early to sleep 

I just want cuddles :(

I miss you :(

 

**Mini Mingi**

You literally just dropped me off

 

**Baby Boy**

And?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Fair

I miss you too

 

**Baby Boy**

I was pouting and then

What have you done to me?

I’m s*ft

 

**Mini Mingi**

Like you weren’t soft before

 

**Baby Boy**

You right

You make me soft 

 

**Mini Mingi**

You make me soft too

Not as soft as Wooyoung was for San but 

 

**Baby Boy**

YO THAT WAS RIDICULOUS 

He was basically melting in his seat 

San said hello and Wooyoung went jelly 

 

**Mini Mingi**

It was kind of cute 

Yeosang though. Is he okay 

 

**Baby Boy**

Jongho makes him nervous 

He did get the boy’s number though so he did something right 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Off topic but 

Where are you rn?

Home?

 

**Baby Boy**

Yeah…?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Are your parents at home?

 

**Baby Boy**

Not yet…?

Mingi?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Come over. 

You want cuddles. And I do too

Please?

 

**Baby Boy**

FUCK 

You're so cute what the absolute shit 

Oh my god I'm on my way 

* * *

 

_ Group Chat: basket bois _

 

**Mars**

Hongjoong is asleep on me and I can't feel my legs anymore 

But I don't CARE he’s so cute please I love him so much 

 

**YeoYeo**

That’s precious :( 

Jongho texts so much and like 

I like it but oh my god how do his fingers move so fast  

 

**Woo Boi**

San is the cutest baby 

I want to put him in my pocket and pet his head

 

**Yunhoe**

I wanted to flex but that seems mean now 

 

**YeoYeo**

Why...?

It never stopped you before 

 

**Yunhoe**

You’re right 

I'm on my way to cuddle my baby ~

 

**Woo Boi**

Fuck you 

* * *

  
  


_ Group Chat: broskis _

 

**Emo Son**

Wooyoung keeps calling me cute :(

Pls I wanna kith 

 

**Bratty Baby**

Yeosang keeps making fun of how fast I’m responding :( 

And then when I apologize he says it’s sweet :(

I lub him :( 

 

**Tall Son**

ABORT YUNHO IS COMING OVER TO CUDDLE

WHAT DO I DO

 

**Emo Son**

CUDDLE HIM WHAT DO YOU MEAN

HOLD HIM 

KISS HIS FOREHEAD

 

**Bratty Baby**

Touch his butt

 

**Tall Son**

JONGHO WHAT

 

**Bratty Baby**

WHAT IT’S A NICE BUTT


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Yunhoe**
> 
> Blackmail 
> 
>  
> 
> **Woo Boi**
> 
> Understandable carry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~there is litte/no yungi in this chapter, but they will make a return next chap!~
> 
> because of this, if you are rooting for any side ships, this chapter is just for you :) <3

_ Group Chat: basket bois _

 

**Yunhoe**

Hehehehe

  
  


**YeoYeo**

SHUT UP 

BE QUIET 

THIS IS UNFAIR 

 

**Woo Boi**

I’ve liked San since fucking freshman year I can’t believe you’re doing this to me

 

**YeoYeo**

I forgot tiny little Wooyoung being so whipped he dyed his hair purple because San said it was his favourite colour 

 

**Woo Boi**

Says the boy who leaves anonymous notes in Jongho’s locker

 

**Yunhoe**

THAT WAS YOU?!

 

**YeoYeo**

Yes, NoNo you knew that?

You helped make the idea

Wait 

Oh no 

OH MY GOD 

MINGI 

 

**Yunhoe**

HI 

HE LOVES THOSE

HE KEEPS THEM IN A BOX UNDER HIS BED

 

**YeoYeo**

YOU’RE KIDDING 

 

**Yunhoe**

NO IM NOT 

HE SERIOUSLY DOES

WAIT I THINK I HAVE A PICTURE

YEAH

 

**Woo Boi**

Wait, Mingi why do you have a picture of that 

 

**Yunhoe**

Blackmail 

 

**Woo Boi**

Understandable carry on

 

**YeoYeo**

Not that you aren’t cool but 

Where did your boy go?

 

**Yunhoe**

Hims asleep

He sent you the cuddle picture and then became the little spoon 

Is currently Dozin' 

And Snoring

And Drooling 

But okay I like him anyway 

 

**Mars**

Doesn’t explain why you’re on his phone

 

**Yunhoe**

It kept buzzing and I was worried it was gonna wake him up 

And then I got distracted 

 

**Woo Boi**

He won’t mind

I haven’t done anything cute for San :( 

Not that he’s noticed

 

**Yunhoe**

Haven’t done anything yet**

 

**Woo Boi**

I like you 

I’m keeping you 

 

**Yunhoe**

Aw shucks I’m honoured

 

* * *

**Seongie <3**

Mingi is cute

 

**Joongie <3**

He is!!!

A tiny angel

The world’s biggest baby

I love my son

Wait why do you say this?

 

**Seongie <3**

{screenshot attached}

{screenshot attached}

{screenshot attached}

He reminds me of you 

 

**Joongie <3**

As expected of my favourite son

WAIT 

You aren’t going to leave me for him are you :( 

 

**Seongie <3**

We’ve been dating for almost four months and you still have such little trust in me?

 

**Joongie <3**

!!!

That is not what I meant 

 

**Seongie <3**

I’m teasing you sugar 

 

**Joongie <3 **

>:( 

Meanie 

 

**Seongie <3**

You’re so fucking cute

Ugh I just wanna smooch your cheeks

 

**Joongie <3**

No one is saying you can’t 

 

**Seongie <3**

Is that permission to come over?

 

**Joongie <3**

Permission granted. 

Bring food though!!

 

**Seongie <3**

We ate like two hours ago!!

 

**Joongie <3**

For tomorrow dummie 

Who said you were leaving tonight 

I didn’t 

 

**Seongie <3**

Be there in thirty my deer <3

 

**Joongie <3**

See you then my dove <3

 

* * *

 

**< 3 bby woo <3**

Did you like my purple hair

 

**San the Man uwu**

You mean the hair you had like 

Two years ago?

 

**< 3 bby woo <3**

Yes 

Did you like it?

 

**San the Man uwu**

Uh 

Yeah it looked nice

I mean

You look good in everything so that's not surprising

 

**< 3 bby woo <3**

Good I did it for you 

Also 

Might have done it again

 

**San the Man uwu**

I 

OH

YOU DID IT

FOR ME 

 

**< 3 bby woo <3**

You said purple is your favourite colour 

 

**San the Man uwu**

IM SOBBING STOP IT

 

**< 3 bby woo <3**

You know come to think of it 

That’s really all I know about you 

 

**San the Man uwu**

I will literally tell you anything you want to know

 

**< 3 bby woo <3**

well to start 

Will you go on a date with me?

I can ask you more questions there <3

 

**San the Man uwu**

YOU SHUT UP

ARE YOU KIDDING 

 

**< 3 bby woo <3**

Why would I be kidding?

 

**San the Man uwu**

You get your ass here. 

We are having a movie night 

And I’m playing with your hair

 

**< 3 bby woo <3**

That sounds like heaven. Give me your address and I’ll be there

 

* * *

 

**Jongho-ld my hand**

Why are we the only ones not hanging out

 

**Yeosang! <3**

What?

 

**Jongho-ld my hand**

San is getting a late night movie date

Mingi has been with Yunho since like 6 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa are attached at all times

Why are we not 

 

**Yeosang! <3**

I didn’t know you wanted me to be with you?

 

**Jongho-ld my hand**

Are you dumb?

 

**Yeosang! <3**

Rude :( 

 

**Jongho-ld my hand**

Why do you think that I wouldn’t want to hang out with you?

 

**Yeosang! <3**

Because I acted weird at dinner :( 

 

**Jongho-ld my hand**

When…?

I don’t remember you acting weird at all

Maybe I was distracted by how cute you looked but 

You didn’t seem weird

 

**Yeosang! <3**

I kept staring 

 

**Jongho-ld my hand**

I was staring at you too?

Can you just come over so I can stare at you some more?

Pls? 

Maybe I’ll k*** you 

 

**Yeosang! <3**

Kill

 

**Jongho-ld my hand**

If you don't hurry up yeah 

 

**Yeosang! <3 **

Bitch I've been waiting for you to drop your address this whole time 

 

**Jongho-ld my hand**

RIGHT

 

* * *

 

_ Group Chat: basket bois  _

 

**YeoYeo**

 

You ever see a boy drive and want to smooch??

Jongho driving should not be this attractive 

 

**Woo Boi**

Hehehehe

 

**Mars**

:D

  
  


**Yunhoe**

What’s up it’s actual Yunho here to say that Mingi is the one asleep now

And I’m happy for all of you <3


	8. e i  g h t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **YeoYeo**  
>  So  
>  Jongho and I are on the way to Mingi’s house
> 
>  **Mars**  
>  What?  
>  Why?  
>  Why weren’t we invited? :(
> 
>  **YeoYeo**  
>  Judging by the fact that Jongho looks pissed off I’d say it’s not a party

**Mini Mingi**  
I miss you :(  
Come back :(

 **Baby Boy**  
I have to go home or I’ll get grounded :(

 **Mini Mingi**  
But :( I’m cold now

 **Baby Boy**  
Baby :(  
I’m sorry :(  
I’d stay if I could

 **Mini Mingi**  
I know :(  
Tell your mom I said hi!!

 **Baby Boy**  
I will!!  
<3

 **Mini Mingi**  
Come back soon?

 **Baby Boy**  
I’ll be at your door as soon as the sun rises

 **Mini Mingi**  
I’ll leave my door unlocked

 **Baby Boy**  
That’s not safe  
Just give me a key!!

 **Mini Mingi**  
Tempting

 **Baby Boy**  
Okay it’s almost midnight I should probably sleep  
Or go back to sleep rather  
You sleep soon too okay?

 **Mini Mingi**  
Aye aye captain  
Sleep well, my love <3

 **Baby Boy**  
You too, my baby <3

* * *

  
_Group Chat: broskis_

**Tall Son**  
I feel like I’m going to throw up

 **Bratty Baby**  
Woah what’s wrong?

 **Tall Son**  
My parents left me alone  
Again  
Without warning  
And Yunho just left  
The house is too quiet  
Why did they buy such a big house if they were going to leave me alone all the time  
Why did they have me if they were just going to neglect me

 **Bratty Baby**  
Hey, I need you to breathe okay?  
I’m on the way over, we can have a sleep over!

 **Tall Son**  
What about Yeosang?

 **Bratty Baby**  
I like him, I do  
But my best friend’s safety and comfort is more important

 **Tall Son**  
He can come  
I don’t want to make you have to stop spending time with him

 **Bratty Baby**  
Are you sure?

 **Tall Son**  
Positive  
I love you

 **Bratty Baby**  
I love you too bug

* * *

  
_Group Chat: basket bois_

 **YeoYeo**  
So  
Jongho and I are on the way to Mingi’s house

 **Mars**  
What?  
Why?  
Why weren’t we invited? :(

 **YeoYeo**  
Judging by the fact that Jongho looks pissed off I’d say it’s not a party

 **Mars**  
Waking Joongie up give me a second

 **YeoYeo**  
Where the fuck is Yunho

 **Mars**  
I don’t know we can worry about him later  
Make sure Mingi is okay first  
I can drop Joongie off and go get him  
Is San on the way?

 **YeoYeo**  
I don’t know

 **Woo Boi**  
Can you guys shut up I’m trying to sleep  
Wait  
What’s going on

 **YeoYeo**  
Don’t know

 **Woo Boi**  
San and I will be there in 20

 **Mars**  
Thank you

* * *

 

**Yeolo**

Wake up

Wake up 

Wake up

BRO 

WAKE UP 

W

A

K

E

U

P

YUNHO 

 

**You Know**

What 

Why do I have so many messages

 

**Yeolo**

Seonghwa is coming to you soon

 

**You Know**

Why

 

**Yeolo**

Uh 

There might be problem 

 

**You Know**

With?

 

**Yeolo**

Mingi 

 

**You Know**

Where are you 

 

**Yeolo**

His house

 

**You Know**

I’ll be there in 10 

Shit I’ll be grounded

Fuck it 

Yeah see you in 10 

Hug him for me

 

**Yeolo**

Uh???

Okay, I’ll call Seonghwa off then

 

**You Know**

Hug Him For Me

 

**Yeolo**

Yes sir 

 


	9. n i n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bratty Baby**
> 
> My boy is such a good boy
> 
> Also FUCK YOU I had that position first!! It’s MINE
> 
>  
> 
> **Emo Son**
> 
> YOUR POSITION?!
> 
> WE HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS SINCE KINDERGARTEN

**Baby Boy**

Ice cream or slushie? 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Uh what ?

 

**Baby Boy**

Answer my question please

 

**Mini Mingi**

Ice cream

Shouldn’t you be asleep?

 

**Baby Boy**

Chocolate or vanilla?

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m not answering that until you answer me

 

**Baby Boy**

I should be asleep yes 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Choco

Why aren’t you asleep?

 

**Baby Boy**

Nope my turn for a question 

Gummy worms or gummy bears?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Neither. Gummy sharks

Now answer

 

**Baby Boy**

Better things to worry about 

What chips are your favorite?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Honey butter

What things are more important than sleep?

 

**Baby Boy**

You

I’ll be at your house in 5 minutes

 

**Mini Mingi**

Excuse me for why 

 

**Baby Boy**

Because you’re upset 

And while I am a little salty you didn’t tell me, I do understand

However!! I am not accepting the fact that I am not there when you are the big sad

So I’m on my way to come help you feel better

 

**Mini Mingi**

I 

I might be crying 

Thank you so much 

 

**Baby Boy**

Of course

I would do anything for you 

Including getting grounded

 

**Mini Mingi**

You’re the best 

The rest of the group is planning a big date for us all to have

I feel lonely

so you better hurry up 

 

**Baby Boy**

You will feel lonely no longer

Never again

 

**Mini Mingi**

You’re making me want to kiss you 

 

**Baby Boy**

I would be really cheesy but I’m about to Speed Racer myself to your house so 

You’ll get the cheesy there

 

**Mini Mingi**

Can’t wait <3

 

* * *

 

_ Group Chat: broskis _

 

**Tall Son**

Whoever told my boy that I was sad I appreciate it

 

**Bratty Baby**

Wasn’t me

 

**Emo Son**

Also wasn’t me

 

**Tiny Dad**

Thank Yeosang

 

**Tall Son**

I have a new best friend

 

**Bratty Baby**

My boy is such a good boy

Also FUCK YOU I had that position first!! It’s MINE

 

**Emo Son**

YOUR POSITION?!

WE HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS SINCE KINDERGARTEN

 

**Tiny Dad**

Wikihow: how do I return my children 

 

**Bratty Baby**

OH WOW YOU TOO?

 

* * *

 

 

_ Group chat: basket bois _

**YeoYeo**

Hi I would die for Mingi 

He just hugged me. Again. I got TWO Mingi hugs

I know you all saw it but I’m here to brag that he gives the worlds best hugs

**Yunhoe**

It’s true

**Woo Boi**

Shut up >:(

I want a Mingi hug 

**Yunhoe**

He’s a hugger literally just ask for one

**Woo Boi**

OH MY GOD YOU’RE RIGHT 

Wow he smells really good

**YeoYeo**

He smells like Yunho 

**Woo Boi**

Okay? Then they both smell good

**YeoYeo**

Fair

**Mars**

Shut up and move so I can hug him

**Woo Boi**

NO 

**Yunhoe**

Let him get his hug cause I'm not letting Anyone Else hug him when I get there

**Woo Boi**

Fine >:( 

**Mars**

Go hug San jfc

**Woo Boi**

RIGHT I CAN DO THAT NOW 

**YeoYeo**

You’re useless


	10. t e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Yunhoe**
> 
> Huh?
> 
>  
> 
> **YeoYeo**
> 
> Clean it
> 
>  
> 
> **Yunhoe**
> 
> I can’t hear you speak louder
> 
>  
> 
> **YeoYeo**
> 
> I fucking hate you 

_Group Chat: basket bois_

 

**Yunhoe**

Guess who’s ~grounded~

 

**YeoYeo**

For how long :(

 

**Yunhoe**

A week

 

**Woo Boi**

Not that bad!!!

 

**Yunhoe**

I have a possible boyfriend now

One I can’t see for a whole week now

What do you mean “not that bad”

 

**Mars**

You can’t leave your house for a week?

 

**Yunhoe**

Have to come right back after games and practice

She said I could go to the diner but I would have a curfew

 

**Mars**

But you know what she didn’t say

That you couldn’t have friends come to you

Which means you could have Mingi over

 

**Yunhoe**

No sir I would die

My room smells like old socks

 

**YeoYeo**

Then clean it??

 

**Yunhoe**

Huh?

 

**YeoYeo**

Clean it

 

**Yunhoe**

I can’t hear you speak louder

 

**YeoYeo**

I fucking hate you

 

**Yunhoe**

 

**Woo Boi**

Please don’t meme me

 

* * *

 

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m sorry you got grounded because of me :(

 

**Baby Boy**

Hey it’s not your fault you were sad

Are you still at Jongho’s?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Yeah, I switch to San tomorrow

 

**Baby Boy**

When are your parents coming back?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Lmao who knows

 

**Baby Boy**

I'm going to eat their fucking kneecaps  
Do you want me to ask my mama if you can come over here after San?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Would she let me?

 

**Baby Boy**

If she knows you’re close to me and also knows that you are in a dilemma

Then yeah probably

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’d like that

But I can’t promise I’d like. Not try to kiss you

 

**Baby Boy**

Mama knows I’m gay you’re okay

 

**Mini Mingi**

Oh worm?

Dope

Okay

 

**Baby Boy**

Also question

Are you free next Friday?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Yeah I should be

Why?

 

**Baby Boy**

Would you maybe

I mean

I

You wanna go on a date?

 

**Mini Mingi**

OH MY GID

OH MY GOD ITS HAPPENING

I MEAN

Yes of course I do

 

**Baby Boy**

Sweet

Okay my mom is looking at me weird

We are shopping so I probably need to go

I hope you have a good day bubby!!

 

**Mini Mingi**

You too angel <3

 

* * *

 

_Group Chat: broskis_

 

**Tall Son**

I’m FUCKING GOING ON A DATE NEXT FRIDAY

 

**Emo Son**

HELL YEAH

I’M GOING ON ONE RIGHT NOW

 

**Bratty Baby**

I’M GOING ON ONE NEXT FRIDAY TOO

 

**Tiny Dad**

Lucky

Seonghwa has a track tournament next weekend

 

**Bratty Baby**

Does other dad ever rest?

 

**Tiny Dad**

Rarely

Emo Son

rip


	11. e l e v e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Baby Boy**
> 
> Don’t lie to me!!!
> 
> You went ":)"
> 
> THAT'S CUTE 
> 
>  
> 
> **Mini Mingi**
> 
> YOU'RE WEARING A CARDIGAN 
> 
>  
> 
> **Baby Boy**
> 
> YOU WERE BORN THE CUTEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE
> 
>  
> 
> **Mini Mingi**
> 
> Please oh my god

**Baby Boy**

LOOK 

Okay 

I miss you so much 

And it’s been like three days

BUT WE DONT HAVE ANY CLASSES TOGETHER OTHER THAN GYM 

And with basketball I can't FUCKING SEE YOU EVER DURING THE SCHOOL DAY 

And I’m going crazy 

 

**Mini Mingi**

I miss you too

So much 

But you get ungrounded in like four days!

 

**Baby Boy**

That's 24 hours times 4

THATS 96 HOURS

That is 96 hours too long 

I just wanna smooch your face like. 

Is that too much to ask for 

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m in class please

You’re making my heart go !!!!!

You can’t do this it’s rude and disrespectful 

Making me want to kith your nose and shit 

Smh 

 

**Baby Boy**

Please I would cry 

I just

Miss you :( 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Maybe this will help?

It better I had to ask to go to the bathroom to take this for you

 

**Baby Boy**

YOU’RE SO CUTE 

Please my whole heart just started racing 

Sir 

I should contact the police

You’re stealing my heart 

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’ll give you mine in return then?

Sound like a deal?

 

**Baby Boy**

I like that idea

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m the cute one?? Me?

No way 

LOOK AT YOUR LIL NOSE

You’re the cute one in this relationship 

 

**Baby Boy**

Don’t lie to me!!!

You went ":)"

THAT'S CUTE 

 

**Mini Mingi**

YOU'RE WEARING A CARDIGAN 

 

**Baby Boy**

YOU WERE BORN THE CUTEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE

 

**Mini Mingi**

Please oh my god

Where are you?

 

**Baby Boy**

Lunch?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Meet me in the cafeteria bathroom I'm fucking kissing you bro 

 

**Baby Boy**

You’re in class!

 

**Mini Mingi**

IF I CARED I WOULDNT OFFER

Now hurry up I miss you and I wanna kiss you so you better let me

 

**Baby Boy**

M NO MY WSY

 

* * *

 

_ Group Chat: broski _

 

**Emo Son**

Mingi where did you go 

Teach is looking really mad

 

**Tall Son**

He can suck it I’m on my way to make out with Yunho 

 

**Emo Son**

Mingi?? Rebelling??

I like this 

 

**Tiny Dad**

I don't 

Mingi go back to class

 

**Tall Son**

but

 

**Tiny Dad**

No buts 

oh my god? You’re going to get detention 

 

**Tall Son**

I can’t hear you 

I’m already here

PLEASE YUNHO IS WEARING A CARDIGAN THAT’S LIKE TWO SIZES TOO BIG HE’S SO TALL BUT HE LOOKS SO LITTLE

I WANT TO WRAP HIM IN A BLANKET AND CUDDLE HIM FOREVER

 

**Bratty Boy**

Please keep your soft shit out of this chat 

This is for thots and thots only 

 

**Emo Son**

Says the boy who literally started crying when Yeosang smiled at you earlier

 

**Bratty Boy**

Fuck you 

 

**Emo Son**

No thanks 


	12. t w e l v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **@honghong**
> 
> OKAY LOOK HERE FUCKERS
> 
> If I catch ANY of you skipping class
> 
> Looking at you Mingi 
> 
> I’m taking away your diner privileges 
> 
>  
> 
> **@sanshine**
> 
> BRO THAT'S NOT FAIR
> 
>  
> 
> **@honghong**
> 
> You can thank your best friend for that 
> 
>  
> 
> **@jonghoho**
> 
> Mingi :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is purely because of my baby blossom so. you're welcome

_@honghong made a new chat!_

_@honghong added seven people!_

_@honghong named the chat “ im ur dad”!_

 

**@honghong**

OKAY LOOK HERE FUCKERS

If I catch ANY of you skipping class

Looking at you Mingi 

I’m taking away your diner privileges 

 

**@sanshine**

BRO THAT'S NOT FAIR

 

**@honghong**

You can thank your best friend for that 

 

**@jonghoho**

Mingi :)

 

**@mingibear**

I DIDNT KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN

 

**@hwaseong**

Mingi skipped class?

 

**@yeosong**

Mingi? Mr Perfect Attendance?

 

**@woohoo**

Damn 

Yunho is a bad influence 

 

**@yxnhx**

Shut up I am not 

Am i 

I'm not right?

 

**@mingibear**

Of course not baby 

hongjoong hyung 

I’m sorry :(((

 

**@honghong**

You’re only sorry cause I'm mad

 

**@mingibear**

I mean

Maybe

But like 

I’m still sorry 

 

**@honghong**

I just want the best for you guys 

And you skipping class to makeout is not good

Fun maybe but not good

 

**@woohoo**

THAT’S WHERE YOU WENT

 

**@yxnhx**

Maybe

LOOK OKAY 

He has nice lips and he made a compelling argument 

 

**@yeosong**

Which was?

 

**@yxnhx**

He wanted to

 

**@hwaseong**

Wow

 

**@woohoo**

I mean 

If san said that to me I’d go 

 

**@sanshine**

Woo I want to make out

Right now 

 

**@woohoo**

Oh okay hold on im naked 

 

**@mingibear**

SAN CHOKED ON HIS WATER I CANT BREATHE

 

**@sanshine**

SHUT UP

 

**@jonghoho**

Why are you naked

 

**@woohoo**

Because I just got out of the shower?

 

**@jonghoho**

It’s 1pm 

 

**@woohoo**

Yeah 

I didn't go to school 

 

**@honghong**

Oh my god 

I hate all of you 

You aren’t going to graduate!!!!

 

**@woohoo**

I am too! I just threw up this morning 

 

**@sanshine**

I don't want to make out any more

Are you okay though

 

**@woohoo**

Oh :( 

Yeah I don't know

 

**@sanshine**

Wow would you look at that my feet are leaving my classroom 

Goodbye feet 

Have fun at wooyoung’s house

 

**@honghong**

DONT YOU DARE

 

**@sanshine**

HES SICK

 

**@hwaseong**

Hey look Yeosang! You aren't the only one with a foot fetish 

 

**@yeosong**

You say you’d suck someone's toes one time

 

**@woohoo**

*jongho’s toes

 

**@yeosong**

You may be sick but you aren't invincible 

 

**@woohoo**

I made a mistake 

 

**@jonghoho**

My toes?

I mean like

I’ll let you 

But I do have a dick ???

You can suck that instead 

 

**@honghong**

I fucking ! Hate ! all ! of ! you!

BURN 

 

**@hwaseong**

I’ll buy you ice cream after school 

 

**@honghong**

Youre my soulmate and id die for you

 

**@yxnhx**

do you think he knows that me and mingi skipped school 

WRONG CHAT 

 

**@honghong**

SONG MINGI IM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS

 

**@mingibear**

yunho 

we aren't official but I'm breaking up with you

I skip school to spend the day with you and you treat me like this 

 

**@yxnhx**

no baby please :(

 

**@honghong**

I SEE YOU 

YOU FUCKERS

 

**@mingibear**

you know you're skipping class now too,,, right?

 

**@honghong**

fuck 

 

**@jonghoho**

it's national friend's skip school day!

 

**@yeosong**

it's national I'm going to kill wooyoung day

 

**@woohoo**

LOOK HE SAID HE WOULD LET YOU 

 

**@yeosong**

AND ?

 

**@woohoo**

YOU CANT KILL ME IM BABY 

 

**@yeosong**

WHAT 

 

**@sanshine**

woah hold up you can't do that 

 

**@mingibear**

yeah he's baby 

 

**@yeosong**

do you two want to be added to the list 

 

**@mingibear**

bye wooyoung twas nice knowing ya


	13. t h i r t e e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Boy 
> 
> I will not be doing anything of the sort 
> 
> I Deserve Mingi with red hair
> 
> Do not deprive me of Red Mingi 
> 
> ~ ~ ~

**Mini Mingi**

Hongjoong is mad at me :(

 

**Baby Boy**

Oh, love :(

 

**Mini Mingi**

Don’t like it 

 

**Baby Boy**

I’m sorry …

I can plead your case!!

Give me a second

 

**Mini Mingi**

No no, my love it’s okay

I’ll get it worked out

He’s mad at all of us really 

 

**Baby Boy**

I know how close you two are I’m sure that sucks :( 

Can I do anything to help?

 

**Mini Mingi**

You’re doing enough as is!

 

**Baby Boy**

Are you sure?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Yes baby 

 

**Baby Boy**

Hmph :(

Fine 

 

**Mini Mingi**

Actually yes you can do something

 

**Baby Boy**

Hmm? What’s that?

 

**Mini Mingi**

Convince me to Not dye my hair red

 

**Baby Boy**

I will not be doing anything of the sort 

I Deserve Mingi with red hair

Do not deprive me of Red Mingi 

 

**Mini Mingi**

This is literally the opposite of what I asked you to do 

It doesn’t matter San’s mom won’t let me dye my hair in her bathroom again

Her sink is still kind of green from last time

 

**Baby Boy**

My sink can get stained

 

**Mini Mingi**

You literally got even more grounded today. 

The only reason we are communicating is because you have the app on your laptop 

 

**Baby Boy**

Stop ruining my dreams 

 

**Mini Mingi**

I’m not ruining anything 

Next date night we can dye our hair together

Because you know what I deserve? Blonde Yunho 

 

**Baby Boy**

That’s valid

 

* * *

 

**MinMin**

Are you still mad at me?

 

**Joong Hyung**

Are you going to ask me that every twenty minutes

 

**MinMin**

until you’re not mad, yes. 

  
  


**Joong Hyujng**

You’re annoying 

 

**MinMin**

:( 

 

**Joong Hyung**

I’m just worried

This isn’t like you 

And while I am super happy you’re happy, don’t get me wrong 

I’m scared you’re changing back into old mingi 

Old mingi who was hiding his sadness behind masks 

Old mingi who I had to visit in the hospital for months because he didn’t take care of himself 

 

**MinMin**

Hyung… I promised you I would talk to you guys about my feelings

And I am keeping that promise

I know I’m acting out kind of but 

Yunho just 

Makes me feel like a better version of myself 

I’ll tone it down 

 

**Joong Hyung**

I love you so much and I’m so proud of you 

Just in case you forgot

 

**MinMin**

I know hyung. Thank you. 

I love you too

 

**Joong Hyung**

Promise you’ll tell me if anything is wrong?

 

**MinMin**

Promise. 

 

* * *

_ Group Chat: broskis _

 

**Bratty Baby**

So 

Can we communicate now or no?

 

**Emo Son**

I hope so :( 

 

**Tiny Dad**

I 

Yes no one said you guys couldn’t?

 

**Emo Son**

You were Mad

 

**Bratty Baby**

It felt incomplete 

 

**Tiny Dad**

If it weren’t for the fact that I have been grounded, I would appreciate that sentiment

 

**Tall Son**

I’m sorry :(((   
  


**Tiny Dad**

I..

I had fun though 

 

**Bratty Baby**

IIS THIS TINY DAD ADMITTING HE HAD -FUN-

 

**Emo Son**

The world is coming to an end

 

**Tiny Dad**

You guys fucking suck 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay so! there is a wooyoung/yeosang chat fic out there that i really like that *heavily* inspired this one
> 
> (if you haven't read it, it's Everything That's Wrong by AnotherCrazyMilkShake. seriously read it, it's so good) 
> 
> but yeah, that's really it, i just wanted to credit them. okay cool :)
> 
> you can follow me on twt @floralyungi if you wanna! i don't post about ateez much there rn but i will!! i need more atiny moots anyway


End file.
